Her Knight
by csiAngel
Summary: Episode addition for Two Bodies in the Lab so spoilers for that episode.


Title: Her Knight  
Author: csiAngel  
Rating: K  
Summary: episode addition for "Two Bodies in the Lab" – so SPOILERS!  
SPOILERS: for "Two Bodies in the Lab"  
Disclaimer: 'Bones' characters and premise do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.  
A/N: This is my first 'Bones' fic. Feedback would be great, particularly on the characterisation.  
Dedication: I blame Caroline! ;-) No, really, this is dedicated to Caroline – for 'persuading' me to write for yet another TV show :-)

-----

She doesn't know what film it is that's playing on the television, and it really doesn't matter. She might be looking in that direction, but what she's seeing is Booth lying on her kitchen floor, flames burning on his chest and all around him, and she's feeling her fear pounding in her chest.

She closes her eyes against the memory, only to see a replay of the moment he burst into the room, rushing straight to her and wrapping his good arm around her to lift her from the hook that held her. She remembers clinging to him as much as she could, knowing that he was bruised and broken. But he was there.

Her eyes open at this thought. He was bruised, burned and had broken bones, but he had still rushed across town to save her. Like a knight in shining armour. Like Angela said.

Her vision is blurred now by unshed tears, and she forces her eyes open wider, trying to will them away before they fall.

She hasn't yet succeeded at this when Booth's voice carries from the bed beside her. "Bones?" he says, softly.

She prays that her expression looks unaffected, and turns to him, smile in place. "Yeah?"

He doesn't say anything more, but she obeys the slight flick of his head, and moves around to the other side of his bed. When she gets there, he holds his arm out to the side, offering her his embrace, and after a split-second's hesitation – because to accept this would be to admit that she wasn't dealing with all that had happened as well as she would like to believe – she wraps her arms around him. Careful again of his injuries, she holds him as tightly as she can; needing the reassurance that he is there; that despite him taking a bomb meant for her, he is still there.

"I will always be there," he whispers into her hair, as if he sensed her train of thought.

She smiles through the tears that now run freely down her cheeks, and she pulls back from him, perching on the side of his bed.

"Although," he says, gently wiping a tear from her face, "I plan on you never actually needing rescuing again."

She smiles again – it seems that she is unable to stop that – and nods. "That would be good."

"So you're gonna have to stop this internet dating business," he declares, a sparkle in his eyes, so she knows he is up to mischief. "Background checks and surveillance on every guy you want to meet is going to take up all my time…" He trails off, grinning cheekily, and she slaps him, gently, on his wrist.

"Hey! I'm a one guy woman!" she protests, still smiling though.

"Ah!" he says, raising his eyebrows. "Well, in that case… FBIguy06. Drop him an instant message sometime, he's already been checked out."

The permanent smile widens as she gets the meaning of his words, and she nods, approvingly. "Okay… I will do."

"Good," he says, shifting a little in the bed, to get comfy again. "Although, leave it a few days… I hear he's acquired a few burns and bruises lately."

"No doubt saving the life of a woman," she comments, exaggerated admiration in her voice.

Booth nods. "Most likely. He's a knight in shining armour kinda guy… Is that gonna be a problem?"

She shakes her head. "Not at all."

Booth nods again. "Good."

Their eyes meet momentarily and they both smile, slightly nervous, but excited, about what has just been admitted. It is her standing up from the bed that breaks the contact.

"Where are you going?" he asks quickly, trying to hide his disappointment behind his smile.

"Back to my chair," she says as she passes by the foot of his bed. "I thought I might as well stay here and continue to keep you company while I wait for 'FBIguy06' to recover."

"Aw, thanks, Bones," he says, shooting her his charming grin as she sits down.

She replies with a small shrug of her shoulders to support her words. "Not a problem."

She smiles at him one more time, and then she turns back to the television - watching the unknown movie play out on the screen, but seeing Booth's eyes locked onto hers, and feeling excitement for her future.

THE END


End file.
